legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Magneto
Magneto '''(real name '''Max Eisenhardt) is a character that hails from the X-Men universe.He is either an anti hero or anti villain. It's hard to tell which one he is. Greatest Strength: Greatest Weakness: Main Allies: Blue, Protoman, Sora Worst Enemies: Sebastian Shaw, Mister Sinister Voiced by: Christopher Judge Played by: Ian McKellen in live-action X-Men movie trilogy Magneto is the leader of the Brotherhood and is on friendly terms with the X-Men's leader, Xavier, who is also his best friend. Magneto also has good relations to the Autobots as he helps them when they need it. He is not really evil, more well-intentioned and has serious despisement towards many other villains, especially Megatron, the Joker, and Red Skull, especially Red Skull. After his Brotherhood is murdered by Porky Minch, Magneto leaves to avenge his hood against him and join forces with Bender, Skipper, Blue, and the P Team. Magneto is a truly clever character who is magnificent, but he is not petty and is very noble which contrasts most archenemies that heroes have. He finds Blue and his team and offers his assistance to them against the villains and the following night he introduces himself to Bender and Skipper as an alley to their cause as he is ready to avenge the Brotherhood that he cared about so much. The Grand Summer Season Trek TBA The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Magneto comes back and helps the Helper Squad once more and re-meet with three of the X Men: Wolverine, Rouge and Nightcrawler LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Magneto makes his own return again alongside Blue and co against The Children of BlackGarurumon and Mister Sinister. He also re-meets with another of the X Men Jean Grey. Magneto got to the base with Blue quicker than the others and meets back with Picard, Bender and Twilight. Under the order of the former he goes to the medic office with the others to wait for them. He is unsure of trusting Discord like Blue and Protoman wondering even who brought him. Magneto meets Blade and Torch again and they tell him that some of their old enemies are working for BlackGarurumon. When Aleu tells the crew, Predaking destroyed the base, Magneto points out it was very obvious why an attempted murder. They get chased by MetalGreymon which Blue and Xigbar try to keep off their back, once they lose him. Magneto wonders what came of it and points out just how obvious how he is involved and that Cameron wasn't always evil and that BlackGarurumon did so. They manage to chase the group out and see the first piece of the puzzle there which they have Aleu get which she succeeds in but almost get killed which has Kiki, Blue and Protoman go to save her, Magneto joins The Alpha Team to the science Isle in order to find what Sinister is up to and once they get in he convinces Blade and Torch to lead the investigated area. After Abe Sapien takes them to the high underwater pressure of the bottom, he with Torch and Tombo keep an eye on Blue since Sapien thinks he's going to go nuts which he turns out to be right on when Abis Mal is murdered brutally by Blue even after he said he has nothing on her kidnap. Magneto with his team meets Katara as unlike the rest he wasn’t around when she went on adventures. And he explains what Protoman didn’t regarding Shaw forcing mutation on Isabella. Magneto meets then Kratos again and they show forces to work against BlackGarurumon and Sinister. Protoman and his Alpha Team friends go searching for the keys to the disco ball and they are successful. He goes with The Striker Force to find the disco ball and They distract the goblins for Kratos fighting him Magneto and crew fall into the painting where they land in Flame Hell and need to escape so they're not incinerated and explains that Kratos and his team are working on the curse as why they are not with them. Ozymandias gets the report of Kratos setting a trap for Myersand he hopes it works..The teams led by Skipper, Katara, and Tony attack Sinister's castle while they're distracted so Strange and Bender can enter the castle and get Sinister in which they all fight many members of the Sinisters of Evil.Magneto arrives in the Friendship Kingdom and works on saving Roll and Bloom with the others and once that was successful he joins up with the rest of the heroes and destroys the Internment camp, burning it to the ground with "Another Brick in the Wall" while killing any army remaining. Magneto learns that Blue was poisoned by dream shade and BlackGarurumon has corrupted Bloom to become a dark fairy again though in the case of latter she stays good. It becomes decided that they need to go to Neverland despite Pan in where Frida uses a magic bean to get there and then Pan does arrive abducts Cadence and has the others while Frida finds healing water with Colress and Qui-Gon before Discord gives them a magic candle and then the three rescue Dr.Strange and then she kills Pan's ally and saves Blue's life which Magneto tried to do by stopping Maxmillian Blue and the others minus Katara all go into cavern 3 where the instructions are all in braille, a hard to read language and they have to use translation to find what they are told to do and after some thinking they do sort it out. Blackpool Magneto joins in 3 acts with Black Star to fight The Templar Order and Haytham Kenway Relationship with Blue TBA Allies and enemies Friends: The X-Men, the Brotherhood, Batman, Optimus Prime and the Autobots, Bender, Skipper, Django, King Julian, Heloise, Ice King, Finn, Marceline, Jorgen, Twilight Sparkle, Spike, Frida, Profion, the B Team, Protoman, Blue, Bartok, Sora, Donald, Goofy, Jimmy Cricket, Luigi, Meowth, Meta Knight, the Alpha Team, the Helper Squad, Scorpion's squad, the Omega League, the Strike Force, Lizbeth, V, Alucard, Zero, Ciel, the V Crusaders, the Bodyguard Unit, the Speed Crusade, Makoto, Jack Bauer, Suede, Anti Cosmo, Ozymandias, Dr. Strange, Alexander Fox Xanatos, Android 16, Batman, Batman Beyond, Big Barda, Blythe Baxter, Carl Clover, Dan, Eska, Grey, Jessie, James, Mister Miracle, Mysterion, Norman, Sam, Sunil, Zoe, Tony Animeda and The Flash, Sora, Anna, Biyomon, Death the Kid, Gohan, Jack Frost Slade, Mr. Gold, Discord, Stan, Wendy, Will Vandom, Saul Goodman, Torch, Blade, James Bond Enemies: Red Skull, Apocalypse, the Joker, Megatron and his minions, Vilgax, Porky, Discord, M. Bison, Cooler and their men, King Aurthur, MerlinatThe Dark Queen, Sir Funo, Mechuckles, the Robotic Empire, Prince Phobos, Phobos' League, Elder God, Elders of Realm, the Sith Stalker, BlackGarurumon, the Children of BlackGarurumon, Mister Sinister, the Sinisters Of Evil, Haytham Kenway, the Templar Order Gallery 1466054-72 magneto 1.jpg Magnetoxmen.jpg 440px-Magneto XME.jpg X-Men Magneto Testament Vol 1 3 Textless.jpg|Young Magneto during World War II Category:Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Anti Villains Category:Reformed Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Members of the B Team Category:Chosen ones to defeat Vilgax and his alliegance Category:Characters to appear in the Summer Spinoff Category:Partner Category:Goaway Team members Category:Characters hailing from the Marvel Universe Category:Characters Introduced in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Parental Substitutes Category:Third in Command Category:Members of the Disney Family Category:Magic Users Category:Royalty Category:Living Members of The B Team Category:Type IV Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Villains Category:Mutants Category:B Team Members absent from The V Team Island Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from The Great Time Travel Adventure Category:B Team Members absent from Totally Mobian Spies Category:Main Members of The Alpha Team Category:Father of Hero Category:Mentors Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:Alpha Team Members appearing in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Characters in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Caped Characters Category:Flyers Category:Magnetism Category:Ferrokinetic Chararacters Category:Elementals Category:Returning Characters to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Co-Right Hand man Category:Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:B Team Members to appear in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Characters in LOTM: Darkness Incarnate Category:Characters in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes and Allies in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Knight Templar Category:Enemies of Vilgax's allegiance Category:Enemies of The Children of BlackGarurumon Category:Enemies of The Sinisters of Evil Category:Byronic Hero Category:The B Team`s allies Category:The Helper Squad's allies Category:The Miracle Elite`s allies Category:Allies of Slade and his Ensemble Category:The Multiversal Resistance's Allies Category:The V Crusaders' allies Category:Main Characters of The Alpha Team Storyline Category:The Striker Force's Allies Category:Main Characters in The Alpha Team Storyline of LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Enemies of The Templar Orders Faction Category:Characters in Blackpool Category:Returning Characters that appeared in Blackpool Category:Guest Stars Category:The Star Alliance's Allies Category:Heroes in The Grand Summer Season Trek Category:Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Heroes in Blackpool Category:Returning Heroes in The Rise of Mechuckles: Beware of The Sith Stalker Category:Returning Heroes in LOTM: Next Gen Island Tour Category:Returning Heroes in Blackpool Category:Enemies of Morpheus (God of War) Category:Enemies of The Terrorist Unit Category:Enemies of Dark Lord (Ragnarok) Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Characters loved by The4everreival Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Ian McKellen Category:The New Exiled Ones Category:Enemies of The Neo Umbrella Corporation Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Maurice LaMarche Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Nolan North Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Travis Willingham Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tony Jay Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Kyle Herbert Category:Characters voiced and/or played by James Arnold Taylor Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Fred Tatasciore Category:Characters voiced and/or played by John Stephenson Category:Night's Watch Members Category:Brotherhood of Vader Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Michael Fassbender Category:Villains who have a point Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Christopher Judge Category:Villains who have Justifiable Motives Category:Characters favorite by TheNightKing Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Shinichiro Miki Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Tom Kane Category:Characters voiced and/or played by Jim Meskimen Category:Villains Menslady125 considers the scariest